


Русская любовь начинается сказкой

by WTF_History_2021



Category: RPF - Fandom, начало 20-го века
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Relationships: Сергей Есенин/Айседора Дункан
Kudos: 2
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Русская любовь начинается сказкой

Разноцветные карты Таро рассыпались по узорчатому сукну. 

– Ты отправляешься в долгое путешествие, – хрипло пробормотала цыганка, постукивая длинными ногтями по столу.  
– Да, отправляюсь, – Айседора снисходительно улыбнулась: об этом было нетрудно догадаться.  
– Там тебя ждут странные переживания, неприятности, – пламя черной свечи колыхнулось, поблескивая в темных глазах цыганки, предвещая что-то зловещее и страшное. – Ты выйдешь замуж. 

Айседора подавилась смешком и, не сдержавшись, все же расхохоталась в голос. 

– Я? Замуж? Да никогда в жизни!  
– Вот увидишь, – цыганка властно схватила руку Айседоры и крепко сжала. – Вспомнишь еще мои слова. 

И что-то такое тревожное почудилось в ее голосе, что Айседора нервно отдернулась и резким движением высвободила руки.

*** 

Приехать в Россию казалось отчаянным решением. Чистым безумием. Друзья отговаривали от этого дикого, как им казалось, шага, но Айседора только смеялась над жуткими сплетнями, считая, что все это вздор и нелепица.

Она ждала чего-то нового. Глотка свежего воздуха после душных американских приемов. 

И чувствовала – что-то изменится, что-то обязательно произойдет, и дело, конечно, не только в словах цыганки: погадать Айседора попросила просто в шутку. Но что-то в ней самой трепетало, и она с головой бросалась в этот омут, с волнением вслушиваясь в стук колес поезда, везущего ее сквозь снега и ветра в новую, неизведанную Россию. За окнами бушевал февраль. 

– Меня пугали, рассказывали страшные истории, уверяли, что в ужасной России меня либо убьют, либо изнасилуют, либо и то, и другое одновременно. Мне говорили, что в России подают суп с отрубленными пальцами неугодных новому режиму людей, – смеясь рассказывала Айседора, стоя на вокзале в Москве. Луначарский, встретивший Айседору, только усмехнулся и накинул ей на плечи тяжелую теплую шубу. 

Её встретили пышным парадом, вся платформа была забита людьми с яркими плакатами в руках. Они смеялись, кричали, пели, обступили Айседору со всех сторон, и она тонула в этой разряженной, густой толпе, заражаясь ее возбуждением и восторгом. 

Зима в тот год выдалась суровой. Говорить и даже петь было трудно – слова замерзали в горле. Айседора плотнее запахнула шубу, которая когда-то, вероятно, принадлежала богатой дворянской особе, судьба которой потонула в хрониках нового времени. 

Айседора поселилась во дворце на Пречистенке, устроив в нем школу танцев, о которой давно мечтала. Началась яркая жизнь, наполненная новыми знакомствами, встречами, выступлениями. Публика хорошо принимала, купала в горячих овациях, возгласах, на сцену летели цветы, открытки с добрыми пожеланиями, а после устраивались веселые вечеринки, пышные застолья, где вино лилось через край, где музыканты играли на скрипках и глаза слепило от яркого света грандиозных люстр. И эта широкая, шумная волна бесконечного веселья однажды занесла её в дом Якулова. 

В одной из комнат висела картина. Айседора так и застыла, вглядываясь в нее. На ней были изображены златокудрые ангелы, и один из них был поразительно похож на Патрика. На бедного маленького Патрика, сына Айседоры, чья жизнь так трагически оборвалась. К горлу подступил комок, но Айседоре некогда было скорбеть, и она вернулась к шумным гостям, непременно одаривающим ее сотнями комплиментов. 

Она танцевала, она развлекала гостей, а потом, устав от всего этого балагана, ушла в пустую комнату, удобно расположилась на софе. Вытянув босые ноги, Айседора устало прикрыла глаза. С наслаждением пила вино, медлительно, растягивая удовольствие от каждого глотка, но тут дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался настоящий ураган. Молодой красивый мужчина с растрепанными светлыми волосами. Выхватив из полумрака комнаты фигуру Айседоры, он бросился к ней и упал рядом на колени. 

– Изадора! – воскликнул он по-русски. – Я так давно вас искал. 

Айседора не поняла ни слова, но мужчина этот ей понравился, была в его голубых глазах такая веселая оживленность, восторженность. Он показался Айседоре забавным. К тому же… он был похож на того самого ангела с картины. Она только и прошептала: ангел. И отставив бокал вина в сторону, провела рукой по мягким волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы шелковые прядки: 

– Золотая голова, – ласково прошептала она, выудив из памяти подходящие русские слова. 

Она все гладила мужчину по голове, ощущая, что между ними возникла какая-то невидимая, неосязаемая связь, как будто они давным-давно (может быть, из прошлых жизней) знают друг друга, как будто искали друг друга и вот нашли, и никакой языковой барьер не станет помехой для их отпечатанной в вечности любви. Да и что могут значить какие-то слова, когда говорит душа. Когда сердца бьются в унисон и не надо ничего понимать, а просто смотреть друг на друга и наслаждаться уединением, которое, к сожалению, вскоре было нарушено. 

В комнату вошел секретарь и переводчик Айседоры Илья Ильич Шнейдер. Он представил наконец мужчину. 

– Это Сергей Александрович Есенин. Знаменитый русский поэт. 

– Поэт? – заинтересованно переспросила Айседора, вглядываясь в васильковые глаза. 

– Гений, – скромно добавил Сергей, поцеловав Айседоре руку , и лучезарно улыбнулся.

*** 

Всю ночь Сергей Есенин читал свои стихи. Поначалу Шнейдер пытался переводить их построчно или своими словами передать смысл, но Айседора отмахнулась: ей это было не нужно. Она вслушивалась в приятный, певучий голос и наслаждалась его музыкальностью. Удивительным чудаком был этот Сергей Есенин: он не просто декламировал стихи – он ими словно дышал. То читал нараспев, медленно, тихо, едва слышным шепотом, то выплевывал слова-жемчужины, и они со стуком сталкивались друг с другом, то он завывал диким зверем или ветром в трубах, то мурлыкал ласковым котенком. И все это была такая прекрасная музыка, что хотелось бросить все и начать танцевать.

– Гений! Гений! Действительно гений! – воскликнула Айседора. 

Она встала и босая начала притоптывать, кружить и выгибаться, порхать руками-крыльями, грациозно перескакивать с места на места. Ее искристо-рыжие волосы горели пламенем. Красная полупрозрачная туника струилась по телу, обхватывая округлую грудь, не скрывая, а обрисовывая плавные линии спины, талии, бедер.

***

Сонные, пьяные и счастливые, они вышли на улице около пяти утра, рассветное октябрьское солнце тепло и ласково целовало разгоряченные алкоголем и стихами лица. Они поймали попутку. Усталый ямщик тихо повел лошадь по обледенелой дороге, прикорнул за вожжами, и лошадь пошла только ей ведомой дорогой, трижды объехала кругом небольшую церквушку, встретившуюся на пути.

– Обвенчал! Обвенчал, – пьяно кричал Сергей, высовываясь за борт коляски и размахивая меховой шапкой. Шнейдер перевел. Сергей искренне расхохотался и, хлопнув себя по колену, притянул к себе Айседору, обнял за плечи, лихо поцеловал в губы. Больно и горячо. Айседора не знала, как реагировать на эту вспышку мужицкой страсти, но лицо ее запылало румянцем еще сильнее. Ей нравилось находиться в сильных и теплых руках Сергея, и она задремала, в полусне наблюдая, как проносятся мимо уличные фонари, пока ямщик вез их до дворца на Пречистенке.

***

Шнейдер ушел спать в одну из отведенных для него комнат дворца. Айседора повела Сергея в свою спальню. И, оставшись наконец-то наедине, они долго смотрели друг на друга, словно оценивая, словно задерживая тот миг, когда все случится. Не было ни капли сомнения, страха или вопроса. Как будто это было само собой разумеющимся, как будто так давно было заведено, и как будто не в первый раз он смотрит на нее, как муж смотрит на жену в преддверии первой брачной ночи. Они действительно были как будто обвенчаны, хоть Айседора никогда не верила в целесообразность брака, уж тем более – венчания, но сейчас она готова была назваться женой Есенина. Да кем угодно, лишь бы быть рядом с ним, смотреть на его ангельское лицо и слушать его голос. Все случилось. Не зная правил и этикета, Сергей по-простому, по-мужицки, подхватил Айседору на руки и донес до кровати, мягко уложив на белоснежные простыни. Целовал нежно, сладко: плечи, ключицы, шею.

Как штормовая волна омывает скалистый берег, как соловьиная песнь разрывает ночную тишь, так и оголтелая, непокорная страсть накрыла их с головой, они отдавалась во власть друг друга, не сдерживаясь и не боясь ничего. Словно танец и словно песня их тела продолжали звенеть и петь. В каждом движении Сергея смешивались буйство и покорность. Он был прекрасным любовником: диким, страстным, отчаянным, но в то же время – ласковым и бесконечно нежным, и в совершенстве владеющим самым правдивым и самым важным языком – языком тела. Языком любви. Сергей гладил Айседору по спине, забираясь руками под полы нескромной туники, потом и вовсе торопливо сдернул ее, обнажив податливое тело Айседоры, мял ее белые, мягкие бедра, гладил по животу и, целуя и лаская грудь, все шептал:

– Изадора... Моя... Изадора, – и горячие слезы бриллиантами сверкали в его нежно-голубых глазах. 

Айседора забывала обо всем на свете, разомлев так, будто ее погрузили в теплое парное молоко, и в голове звенело и пело, становилось так легко-легко, и не оставалось места дурным предчувствиям и страхам, временами одолевавшим ее, и она отдавалась внезапно вспыхнувшей любви, как будто в первый раз, и она чувствовала себя моложе, как будто и не было тех тяжелых потерь, от которых горбилась ее спина и лицо покрывалось морщинами. Нет. С Сергеем она снова была легкой невинной девочкой, впервые осознавшей в своем сердце любовь и желание.

– Ангел! Ангел, – приговаривала она по-русски, прижимая к полной груди голову Сергея. – Мой ангел. Люблю.

*** 

Они появились на людях спустя несколько недель. Вместе. Чем, конечно, вызвали досужие сплетни. Их роман стал настоящей сенсацией, об этом говорили все. И далеко не всегда приятное. Многие считали, что русский поэт отдался американской танцовщице из-за денег. И действительно – Айседора баловала Сергея, устраивала пышные банкеты для него и его друзей, дарила дорогие подарки, ублажала его, а он и горд был, и рад – похвастаться своей Изадорой, посмотрите, дескать, как она танцует. Никто так не может, как она. Под любую музыку, под любую песню станцует. Хоть бы и под Интернационал.

Айседора рада была ему угождать. Любила она его. Горячо и отчаянно, отдавая этой поздней любви все силы. Конечно, она понимала, что это не навсегда. Что молодой и буйный Сергей быстро охладеет к стареющей диве, потому старалась насладиться своим мимолетным счастьем сполна. 

Но мираж любви рассеивался, Сергей был совершенно неуправляемым, устраивал пьяные скандалы, бил посуду и зеркала в дорогих ресторанах, дебоширил, вел себя так, как все и ожидали от него. Ведь он был хулиганом, как он себя называл. Пьяницей и повесой. Но Айседора продолжала видеть в нем того ангела с картины, и сердце замирало от любви, и она не могла понять, любит ли она его как женщина мужчину или как мать своего непутевого, но такого родного сына. Все смешалось в ее голове и сердце. Сергей был ее слабостью, и она носилась с ним и всеми силами пыталась удержать возле себя.

***

В один из дней бесконечного кутежа Сергей разругался с официантом, который якобы не одобрительно смотрел на него. Сергей разозлился, и его красивое лицо исказила гримаса отвращения. Якобы официант попрекнул его в том, что он не знает этикета и не понимает, какая вилка для чего нужна.

– Я русский мужик! – кричал Сергей, опрокидывая со стола посуду. – И мне нахер не сдались эти ваши гребаные вилки! 

Он набросился на официанта с кулаками и проклятьями, крыл его матом и кричал. Напрасно тот пытался защититься от злых и шальных ударов: Сергей только больше свирепел, наливаясь пьяной яростью. Бил отчаянно, зло, не зная контроля, не зная пощады, и под глазом официанта растекался широкий кровоподтек, на губах вспенилась кровь, но Сергей все не унимался. Даже двое охранников, бросившихся на него, не могли справиться с его медвежьей силою. Айседора смотрела на все это и визжала в ужасе, умоляла Сергея остановиться, но он будто и не слышал ее, он никого и ничего не слышал, только бил, бил, бил, не зная усталости. Совладать с ним смог лишь полицейский наряд. Сергея связали и увезли в участок. Не в первый, и – что самое страшное – явно не в последний раз.

Его надо было спасать, и Айседора надеялась, что ее всепоглощающая любовь как-то успокоит, утешит и усмирит крутой нрав, но Сергей оставался взрывным и диким, и ничто не могло смягчить его буйное сердце, но ведь Айседора и любила его за это, писала на зеркале губной помадой по-русски: "Лублу Сергей Есенин". А он рядом дописывал: "А я – Изадору". И так хорошо это было, так хорошо.

***

– Сергей, давай поженимся! – сказала Айседора и сама не верила, что произнесла эти слова вслух. Но она была вынуждена их сказать. Ей предстояло отправиться на гастроли в Европу и США, а без штампа в паспорте они с Сергеем не смогли бы поселиться вдвоем в гостиницах. А Айседоре нужно было непременно взять Сергея с собой. Он был ее наградой за неустроенную жизнь в России, был ее утешением за так и не осуществившиеся вполне мечты о танцевальной школе в Москве. А еще она, конечно же, хотела, чтобы о Сергее Есенине узнали на Западе, приняли этого русского певца и озарились светом его гения.

– А давай! – легко согласился Сергей, когда ему перевели предложение Айседоры. 

Айседора поцеловала Сергея в губы, и на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что вот и сбываются слова гадалки.


End file.
